Eternity
by ichilover3
Summary: She was his life. He was her everything. A collection of Sess/Rin oneshots.
1. Contentment

**Hey guys! I'm back again. Usually I write fanfics for Bleach, but my friend requested this and I just love Sess/Rin. I hope you like it!**

**There is no real order to the oneshots, I just kind of spit them out. ^_^ They tend to contradict each other, and so read as if the other oneshots never happened. Rin is a different age in each, so I hope I left enough clues for you to figure things out.**

**I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Sesshomaru and Rin's story would have at least had closure.**

* * *

"Rin!" Jaken screeched. "What do you think you're doing, you insolent child?!"

"Rin is playing, Jaken-sama," Rin said pointedly, not looking up from her work.

Jaken was so enraged that he could only sputter. "How—how _dare_ you touch Sesshomaru-sama!" he managed to hiss out. "And while he sleeps!"

Rin ignored him and picked up another flower. She knew better. Though his eyes were closed, Sesshomaru was wide awake.

Jaken huffed. "How dare you ignore me, you filthy human?!" He took a step towards her, raising the Staff of Two Heads to strike her.

"Jaken."

The imp jumped back, eyes wide as he noticed the golden eyes glaring at him. "I—I'm so sorry, my lord! I thought that you were asleep, and I didn't want this ungrateful child—" he was silenced by the look Sesshomaru gave him.

Rin finished weaving the pink daisy into Sesshomaru's flowing silver locks and sighed with contentment. "Rin is finished, Sesshomaru-sama!" she said happily.

Sesshomaru said nothing, just watched Rin as she stood back to admire her handywork.

"Sesshomaru-sama is so pretty," she sighed, adjusting some of the baby's breath by his ear.

Once again he said nothing, fixing Rin with his signature stoic stare.

While most people couldn't decipher him, Rin read him like a book.

His eyes danced.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I know you want to press that pretty review button. Go ahead. No one's watching.**


	2. Curiosity

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, it really brightened my day. I don't have that much to say, so on with the fluffyness. Ah, puns! Nevermind, ignore me. Here you go!**

**I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Kikyo would have died in like the third episode. And stayed dead. Seriously, she gets on my nerves!**

* * *

She had been staring at him all day, and though the great dog-demon didn't like to admit it, it unnerved him. By the time they had stopped for the night, Sesshomaru was dreading the question that he knew was coming.

Rin sat by the fire, still sneaking peeks at him when she thought he wasn't looking. Finally, she took a deep breath. He braced himself for what would come.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what is that?"

He turned his eyes to where she was pointing—the giant fluffy piece of fur that he always had slung over his shoulder.

It was silent. For a minute, Rin thought that he wouldn't answer.

"It is this Sesshomaru's tail."

Her eyes went wide, and she was overcome with the overwhelming need to touch it. She continued to stare with renewed vigor.

Even after she had lain down to sleep, Rin's eyes stayed glued to the tail. _It looks so soft_, she thought to herself, strangely mesmerized.

Then, suddenly, Sesshomaru rose from his spot beneath a tree and stood over Rin. To her dismay, he sat down next to her and, picking her up, placed her in the embrace of his tail.

Rin smiled, relishing in the softness of her new sleeping spot and inhaling his scent. Her eyelids soon got heavy, and sleep soon took her.

Sesshomaru watched her with emotionless eyes, happy the staring had stopped.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Go ahead, say it, you know you want to.**


	3. Marriage

**Wow, on a roll. Two in one day! Okay, I once again, thanks for reading, and enjoy.**

**I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Sesshomaru would appear more. Seriously, he makes the show.**

* * *

Sesshomaru stood on the outskirts of the village, observing Rin. She talked with the village children, laughing and waving her arms around expressively. He looked away, lost in thought.

Her scent became more potent as she skipped towards him.

"Rin is finished, Sesshomaru-sama!" she said loudly, waiting for him to lead her away. When he didn't, she gazed at him in confusion.

"Do you wish to leave this Sesshomaru, Rin?"

Her look of confusion turned into one of horror. "No, _never_, Sesshomaru-sama!"

His stoic face was broken by a raised eyebrow. "You never wish to marry, Rin?" he asked, looking past her to the village. "To have children?"

"Of course Rin does," she said quietly, terrified that Sesshomaru would abandon her.

Sesshomaru looked at her again, the human girl no more than eight summers old. She didn't return his gaze, pointedly looking at her feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Very well. When you are of age, this Sesshomaru will find men suitable enough to court you."

Her eyes shot up at him at that. "_No_, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Once again, an eyebrow rose.

"Rin wants to marry Sesshomaru-sama!"

Silence. Her look of determination turned to one of dejection. "Sesshomaru-sama…does not want to marry Rin?"

He once again fixed her with his golden gaze. She looked dangerously close to crying. "…Do not say such foolish things, Rin," he said finally. He turned back towards the forest, looking over his shoulder at her. "It is time to go."

With that, he walked away, highly aware of the little girl happily skipping behind him.

* * *

**A/N: You know what to do! Pretty please?**


	4. Shame

**Hi once again! Thanks for the reviews, it's nice to know that others love this couple as much as I do! ^-^ Okay, this oneshot is a little out there, but it is what my brain spit out and I kind of like it.**

**I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Inuyasha would follow Kagome home more. I swear, those are the funniest and cutest episodes!**

* * *

Rin hummed to herself, looking for something to buy. She was thirteen summers and growing fast, and Sesshomaru had given her money to buy herself a new kimono.

The village she and Jaken were sent to was small, but the kimonos were beautiful. She found one she liked quickly, a pink one covered in sakura blossoms.

"Excuse me," she said brightly to the vendor, who was an old wrinkly woman. "How much does this cost?"

The woman's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes turned hard. "I don't sell to your kind."

Rin's eyes widened in shock. "Rin doesn't understand," she said, pain tingeing her voice.

The old woman wouldn't look at her any longer, wouldn't even acknowledge her existence.

Rin placed the kimono in its rightful spot, noticing that all of the villagers were staring at her. Embarrassed, she walked to find Jaken.

"That poor girl," she heard them whispering.

"What are you talking about? It's her own fault."

"She is a disgrace."

Rin walked faster, seeing Jaken further ahead.

"She is nothing but a demon's whore."

She took a deep breath, forcing the tears not to fall. "Rin is ready to leave, Jaken-sama," she told him, filling with shame and not knowing why.

*****************************************************************************************************************

That night was strangely quiet. Jaken had taken Ah-Un with him on an errand, leaving Sesshomaru to watch Rin pick at her dinner. She stared at the fire, not really eating, and not singing or dancing or being _Rin_. It unnerved Sesshomaru to no end.

"Rin," He finally said.

She looked up slowly at him, as if in a daze. Hearing the unspoken question, she asked tentatively, "Sesshomaru-sama, what is a whore?"

She watched with horror as his golden eyes turned red at the edges. "Did someone call you that?" he snarled at her.

She viciously shook her head, trying to save as many villagers as possible. "No, _no_, Rin was just asking."

His eyes slowly returned to their original color, and Rin breathed a sigh of relief.

Later that night, while she slept, Sesshomaru ran his fingers through her hair. He gazed upon her with unnoticeable guilt, despising that he was the cause of her pain.

His Rin.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Go ahead, I always like to know how I'm doing.**


	5. Prey

**Hey guys! Thanks again for the reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**Okay, this oneshot is a little different, but I like it--it makes the fangirl in me happy. I hope you like it as well.**

**I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Koga would be around more--I love that love triangle!**

* * *

She ran as fast as her legs would take her.

The trees all blurred together as she ran, their branches scratching her arms. She cursed the blood that bubbled to the surface. She knew he could smell it.

Her breathing was heavily labored, but still she did not stop, wondering how much longer she could run.

She was running blindly, her heart pounding, trying her hardest to rub against trees that led in different directions, hoping to confuse him. She felt like he was right behind her, breathing down her neck, ready to strike at any moment.

And suddenly, he did.

She stopped, not of her own accord, his arm wrapped around her midsection.

She sighed in defeat, her heart still pounding in her ears. "Oh well. At least I got farther than last time."

Sesshomaru didn't answer her. He bent down and kissed her neck, causing the mark he gave her to pulse. He had no idea why Rin liked to play this game, but he didn't really care.

He was a predator, and she was the most worthy of prey.

* * *

**A/N: Sigh. I love them! Go on. Review, review!**


	6. Fate

**Another one of my favorites. I find it kind of...haunting in a way, and it shows a very purposeful moment. Hope you like it!**

**I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, I would tell the readers what happened to Kagome's dad. Does anybody else wonder?**

* * *

He knew how marking worked. If he bit her, she would become his mate, and their lives would be bound together. One literally could not live without the other; if one died, the other soon followed.

With demons, it wasn't that big of a deal, but since his possible mate had a lifespan much, _much_ shorter than his, marking her would mean knowingly dooming himself.

He couldn't believe he was planning on doing it. Him, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, taking on a human mate.

Rin watched him patiently, her eyes filled with love. Her mind had long since been made up.

Even though he was slightly hesitating, Sesshomaru knew that this was the path his life was destined to take. He could not bear to spend near eternity without Rin, so why not follow her to the afterlife?

He turned back to her, golden eyes searching her dark brown ones. "Are you sure?"

She moved her hair in response, baring her neck shyly.

He leaned down. "This is going to hurt," he whispered in her ear before plunging his fangs deep in her neck. Her body went rigid, but she did not cry out.

His fate was sealed.

* * *

**A/N: I've always read fics where the marking lengthens her lifespan, and I thought, what if it shortened his? Would he be able to do it? I think yes.**

**Did you like? Review, review!!**


	7. House

**Hey guys! This one is a little...strange. I guess I was in a strange mood! Tell me what you think!**

**I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Sesshomaru wouldn't have gotten gypped in the whole sword department. If you've read far enough, you know what I mean.**

* * *

Sesshomaru looked on as Rin tip-toed to a sleeping Jaken. Smiling, she shook him awake.

Jaken started, arms flailing in his attempt to flee his attacker. Rin held him down.

"Wha-what do you think you are doing, you silly girl!" Jaken screeched at her, trying to remove her arms from his shoulders.

"Oh, baby's a little cranky today!" Rin cooed at him, holding him tighter.

"What are you talking about?" Jaken howled.

Rin finally let him go, still smiling. "Rin is playing, Jaken-sama," she said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean you're—"

"Our baby sure is ugly, Sesshomaru," she interrupted, grabbing hold of Jaken again.

Surprised by her deletion of an honorific, Sesshomaru's eyebrows lifted. He was, however, amused.

Jaken pushed Rin off of him, causing her to gasp. "BAD BABY! BAD! BAD!" she yelled at him. "You need to be punished."

Startled, Jaken rushed to Sesshomaru, Rin hanging off of his arm in determination. "My-my lord," he pleaded.

Turning his amber gaze to Jaken, Sesshomaru smirked slightly.

"Listen to your mother."

Jaken's eyes practically bulged out of his head. "But…but—"

"Somebody needs a spanking," Rin huffed, leading Jaken away.

* * *

**A/N: Crazy, I know. Aren't we all, sometimes? Go ahead, press that button and let me have it.**


	8. Awakening

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews--I like knowing that other people enjoy my weirdness! ^_^ Okay, this next oneshot is a little different, and one of my favorites. I put my own personality into one of the characters--try and guess who! Okay, I can't say anything else without ruining it.**

**I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Kagome wouldn't have dealt with Kikyo for so long. If it were me, I would have made Inuyasha choose between us!**

* * *

I am a relatively normal girl.

I go to school, and then come home to the modest house I share with my mother and my sister Suki. I repeat the cycle.

Relatively normal. I say "relatively" because I have always felt like I don't fit in my own skin. Of course I love my family, but most of the time I feel like I'm living someone else's life.

During the day I walk the path expected of me. But at night, almost every night, I dream of a man in white. I never see him completely, just long silver hair and a glimpse of warm amber eyes. He turns away from me, and I have the strong urge to follow, so I try, but I never catch him.

He haunts me always.

A girl with an imaginary, nameless, faceless ghost. Like I said, relatively.

Today I sit with Suki, trying to concentrate on the television. She's watching Naruto, and is on a Sasuke-hating rampage.

"Sasuke is an ass," she tells me in a huff. "He didn't have to go all emo and turn evil! And everyone else just wants to help him. Ass. I honestly don't know why I watch this show."

But she does. Faithfully, every week.

I sigh, getting up and deciding to go to bed early. I have been doing that lately. I think it's because I would rather be with my dream ghost than in a boring life that feels like it doesn't belong to me.

Suki looks up at me. "Going to bed again?" she asks concerned. "Are you sure you're not sick, Yumi?"

I force a smile. "I'm sure. Just a little tired."

She eyes me a little longer, but as I walk to my room I hear her yelling, "NO! Gaara can't die! Are you people serious?!"

This night, strangely, I dream of trees. I am running, darting through them as something gives chase. I glance over my shoulder nervously, and feel fear invade my body.

Wolves. I'm being chased by wolves.

I run as fast as I'm able, but I can feel the pack push closer. I try to scream, but no sound comes out. Horrified, I try again, but to no avail.

Suddenly, I trip over a tree root, falling flat on my face. My body shakes with sobs that have no sound, and I feel hot breath on the back of my neck.

I jolt awake. My heart is still racing, and it increases when a pair of amber eyes meets mine.

Sitting up, I glance at the intruder. He stands at the foot of my bed, his silver hair glowing in the moonlight. Even though he is wearing a business suit, I know it is him.

My savior.

The normal thing to do would be to ask who he was and how he got in through my seventh floor window, but for some reason, those questions seem silly. Instead, I just stare.

He speaks first, and his voice sends chills down my spine. "I came for you."

I am confused, even though a part of me understands completely. "I don't understand. Why?"

He steps closer to the bed. Although his expression doesn't change, I feel that he looks perplexed. "Why wouldn't I? You are mine, Rin."

My heart stops. _Rin_? He _must_ have me confused with someone else, but the name rolled so easily off of his tongue.

"Yumi," I say quietly.

He raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"My name. It's Yumi."

He steps closer, his golden eyes staring right through me. "Yu...mi?" he says, as if testing it. He shakes his head. "You are Rin."

I slowly get out of bed and move towards him. Common sense tells me to keep my distance, but I somehow know that this man will never hurt me. "Yumi," I say again.

To my dismay, my hand moves of its own accord and caresses his shoulder-length silver locks. He makes no move to back away. "You cut it," I say, completely confused of the words tumbling out of my mouth.

"Longer hair is not common in this time," he responds, putting his hand over mine.

_This_ time? Why does he talk as if he has lived through multiple?

Suddenly aware of my situation, I snatch my hand back. "I think you have the wrong girl."

He leans in slowly and cautiously until his nose is in the crook of my neck. I shiver, in fear, or possibly something else, as I feel his warm breath on my collarbone. "No." He murmurs so quietly that I almost don't hear him despite our proximity. Almost reluctantly, I step back again.

His soulful eyes seem to fill with sadness. "Rin, do you not remember me?"

"I am not Rin." I pointedly look at the floor. "You should leave, Sesshomaru-sama."

He was a good five feet away, but suddenly he is standing toe to toe with me. "Sesshomaru-sama?" he inquires, an eyebrow quirked.

_Where did that come from? How can I possibly know his name?_ "I-I don't know what I'm talking about, it's late, and I'm really confused and—" He lifts my chin with his fingers, forcing me to look at him. "—I need sleep, and I have school tomorrow, and Rin is sorry, but—"

My lips are captured by his own.

And _I remember_.

My hands roam him even after we've parted, remembering the tips of his ears and his callused hands. He is silent, allowing me to do what I please. Finally, I embrace him, feeling tears well up as his arms wrap around me.

"Rin is sorry," I say again, my voice thick with unshed tears.

He kisses my forehead, and I am finally whole again.

* * *

**A/N: Was it to your liking? Let me know.**


	9. Lonely

**Hey guys! I'm really excited that everyone seemed to like the last oneshot as much as I do. It was a lot of fun to write, and I could totally see Sesshomaru following Rin through time.**

**Okay, this oneshot was a little short, so today you get two updates! **

**I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, Kagura wouldn't have died. I felt really bad for her, but at least she was finally free.**

* * *

Rin sighed, leaning back against Ah-Un. She was alone. Sesshomaru had left her in the field, telling her to wait, and he took Jaken with him.

She felt like crying. Every time Sesshomaru left her alone, she had the overwhelming fear that he would not come back.

Trying to distract herself, she sang, picking colorful flowers and making crowns. "Come back, Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered to herself. "Please."

Ah nuzzled her cheek and Un looked at her sympathetically. She smiled slightly, holding on fiercely to hope.

She waited.

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know. But I always wondered how she felt while she waited for him to come back. **

**Short and sweet? Waste of your time? Let me know.**


	10. Surprise

**Okay, next one. The only thing that I will say is that I have no clue where this came from. You have been warned.**

**I still don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

"We will stop here for the night," Sesshomaru said, sitting down in front of a tree. Rin skipped around, singing a nonsense song, and Jaken gathered necessary firewood for the campfire.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, listening to the seven-year-old's singing.

"Stop that, you silly girl!" Jaken screeched. "Come help me find wood."

"There's wood," she replied, pointing at a tree. "And there! And there!"

This, of course, made Jaken even more furious, and his yellow eyes bulged as he yelled at the girl, who was now spinning in circles. "Typical of a human—lazy! You expect to follow Sesshomaru-sama without doing your share of the work?!"

"_Jaken._"

The tone of Sesshomaru's voice caused Jaken to stiffen in fear.

Rin giggled, skipping to where Sesshomaru sat and smiling. She stood, staring at him.

Mildly curious, Sesshomaru stared back. "What is it, Rin?"

Her little eyebrows furrowed, and then, smiling again, she leaned forward and brushed his lips with hers.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise, and Jaken promptly fainted.

Grinning, she skipped away, singing her song as if nothing had ever happened.

Sesshomaru was more conflicted than ever.

* * *

**A/N: Too weird for you? Not weird enough? Let me know! Review!!**


	11. Despair

**Wow, I never expected so many people to like my writing! It really encourages me to write more often. Thanks for all the reviews, guys! This is the second to last oneshot, so get ready for my big finale!**

**This one is a little on the sad side. I don't know, I just wanted to show another side to Sesshomaru.**

**I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, _somebody_ would have given Hojo some lovin'. That poor, delusional boy.**

* * *

Inuyasha jerked, the sound piercing his ears.

It was his brother.

Kagome sat up in her futon, careful not to wake Shippo or Sango. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

"It's Sesshomaru." He gazed out the window intently, his ears twitching in anticipation.

"What do you mean?"

The howl returned, the note long and mournful.

"I think I should find him." Inuyasha exited the hut, Kagome following.

"I'm coming too," she whispered.

"I don't think you should. It could be dangerous."

"Like everything else we do isn't dangerous," she scoffed, jumping on his back and forcing him to carry her. "Come on. We should go."

Inuyasha was growling, about to throw her off of him, when another howl unexpectedly filled him with despair. "Shit," he muttered, shaking his head.

"What?" Kagome asked worriedly. "What did he say?"

Inuyasha took off running.

They found him in the forest. Being inu-youkai, he was not hard to miss, and his pacing had knocked down a couple of trees. Although he noticed them, he did not acknowledge their presence.

Sesshomaru whined, nudging the body with his nose.

"Oh no," Kagome breathed. It was Rin.

He licked the little girl, increasing his efforts to wake her, but her eyes stared lifelessly at the stars.

Sesshomaru howled again, vibrating the ground and saddening Kagome to the core.

Inuyasha spoke to him in a series of yips and growls, but it did nothing to comfort his brother.

"Let me see her," Kagome whispered, stepping towards the body. The giant dog growled, picking Rin up by the back of her kimono and backing away from her.

Even in death he protected her.

Sesshomaru watched them carefully for a while, holding Rin securely with his mouth, before setting her gently back down and curling around her protectively. Then, finally deciding to look at the spectators, he whined pitifully.

Kagome sobbed, tears falling, and Inuyasha looked on solemnly.

They were the only witnesses to his despair.

* * *

**A/N: Too much? Not enough? Hit the spot? Let me know.**


	12. Language

****

Hello again! I know I saddened some of you when I killed off Rin in the last chapter, but I just wanted to be dramatic. I hope I captured the emotions right.

**Wow, last one. It has been a wild ride and I want to thank you guys for staying with me this long! Do not fret, however. animelove0713 has requested that I write another Sess/Rin oneshot, so be on the lookout. In the meantime, if any of you are Bleach fans, you can read my other stories. Anyone else a diehard Hitsukarin fan? Read my oneshot "Frosted Dreams". Ichiruki? I've got a chapter story, "Oh Baby", that many people seem to like, and also a series of oneshots, "Oblivious Love" that are sure to fluff you up good. ^-^ Okay, enough of the advertising. On with the story!**

**I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, older Rin would have Sesshomaru's hanyou babies. The two things that he claims to hate will be the things he loves with all of his heart. Oh, the irony.**

* * *

Rin was in Kaede's village, visiting Kagome and Inuyasha. Although she was fourteen now, she hadn't grown much and could easily pass for twelve.

"Please, Inuyasha-nii-san?" Rin begged, clasping her hands for emphasis.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Nii-san?" he said incredulously.

"Just help her, Inuyasha," Kagome scoffed. "You speak Inu fluently. She only wants to learn a little of it."

"Yeah, but why the hell would want to learn how to say _that_?" Inuyasha sneered.

Embarrassed, Rin looked at her feet. A faint blush rose to her cheeks, and she fingered the ends of her hair nervously.

Kagome's eyes widened with realization. "Oh Rin-chan! Don't worry. He'll teach you. We'll have you speaking Inu in no time!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Well, I ain't got all day. Let's get started."

Rin's eyes lit up noticeably, and she leaned forward expectantly.

"Inu's not hard. Just repeat after me…."

* * *

Rin followed Sesshomaru, Jaken at her side.

She was ready. She had practiced all day, and she was pretty sure she was ready to say it.

Taking a deep breath and building up her nerve, she called him quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

With his superior hearing he heard her with no problem, and he slowed his pace and inclined his head towards her.

Well there was no turning back now. Swallowing, she started.

"_Feet swim trees._"

Sesshomaru had turned to fully look at her, and judging by his expression she had not said it right. "No, that's not it," Rin said thoughtfully. "Maybe it was _I_ _eat your sword._ Or maybe _kill laughing monkey_. Oh no, Rin doesn't remember!"

Jaken's jaw dropped to the ground. She did _not_ just bark at him. Rin was _not _continuing to yip and growl. Sesshomaru-sama gave her the gift of life and she had the audacity to _mock_ him?

Sesshomaru was now walking slowly towards her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Good God, Rin, run!" Jaken told her hurriedly. He knew that running would do her no good, but he could at least try to give her a head start.

Rin looked at the ground, concentrating. "Is it…"

Sesshomaru had stopped in front of her, his amber eyes gazing at her curiously.

She suddenly met his gaze, eyes burning in determination. She tried once more, the yips quieter than before.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at her, and the silence that followed convinced Rin that she had just made a fool of herself.

Then, as quiet as the wind, Sesshomaru repeated her words back to her. They were more fluid when when he said them, and the growls were more guttural.

"_I love you._"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "_I…love… you_?" she repeated.

He nodded slightly, his silver hair gleaming in the sun.

"_I love you, Sesshomaru._"

He didn't answer with his words, but his eyes told Rin all that she needed to know.

Grinning stupidly, she wrapped him in a hug, happy when he patted her back once. She let go.

"It is time to go, Rin," Sesshomaru said, walking ahead again.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" she called, skipping.

Jaken ran, trying to keep up. "Since when do you know Inu?" he hissed at her.

Rin smiled. "Inuyasha-nii-sama is a good teacher."

Now she just had to learn "marry me."

* * *

**A/N: Sigh. The end. I hope you enjoyed! Write one last review, just for old time's sake!**


End file.
